Noticia
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: -Stony-"Somos uno"


TITULO: Noticia

Película: **Posterior a Capitán América:** **Civil War (Mundo cinematográfico de Marvel)**

PAIRINGS: **Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)**

DISCLAIMER: **Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)**

 **Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.**

FEEDBACK: **katrina_le_fay** **.fay**

 _ ****Si quieres seguirme en mis redes sociales, busca en la caja de mi perfil y encontrarás las ligas que te direccionarán a ellas. Gracias ****_

 _ **+++Únicamente ten en cuenta que esto por ser un FanFic contiene un poco de OCC en los personajes. Si no te gusta: Adiós, si te agrada entonces: bienvenido.+++**_

Solo él conocía al verdadero Tony Stark.

Al filántropo, histriónico, nerd, sarcástico, irónico y multimillonario con complejo de omnipotente y que se mofaba de todos, no. A ese lo conocían todos.

Él se refería al otro, al verdadero, al que se ocultaba tras todas esas máscaras pensando que así se cubriría del dolor, de las heridas que las personas podían hacerle. Había tardado años en pulir esa armadura que no cualquiera tenía el privilegio de traspasar; solo él y la infinita paciencia que había pedido prestada a las estrellas, había obrado el milagro de acercarlo a un ser maravilloso e incomprendido.

Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que el tiempo vivido al lado de Tony Stark había sido el mejor de su vida, y así esperaba que continuara.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Para eso hay habitaciones!-Señaló Clint, entrando a la sala común de la torre Vengadores.

Tony ni siquiera se inmutó y continuó sentado cómodamente en el regazo de Steve, besando su cuello.

-¿En serio, Steve? No sé cómo te prestas a ser la exhibición de Stark.-Continuó Natasha, dando una mirada desaprobatoria a la posición en la que los dos Vengadores se encontraban.

-¿Envidia?-Indagó Tony, recargando la mejilla en el hombro de Steve para mirar mejor a los recién llegados.

-¡No es ético!-Indicó Sam, cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Vamos, son héroes!

-¿Y los héroes no tienen vida?

-No es lo que dije, Stark.

-Pues desde aquí es otra perspectiva. Es como si le dijera a Lang que no viera a su hija, o a ti, que no flirtearas con Natasha.-Dijo, señalando a la pelirroja y al recién llegado Banner.

-¡Hey! ¡A mí no me metan en sus cosas!

Steve solo rio y besó la frente del que cómodamente continuó abrazándolo.

-No deberías mimarlo tanto.-Señaló Wilson sentándose en el respaldo del sillón individual.-Luego será insoportable.

Los recién llegados se rieron estruendosamente.

Steve apretó con un poquito de fuerza la cintura de Tony, quien visiblemente, o al menos a sus ojos, se había tensado.

-No hagas caso.-Susurró el rubio.

-Nunca.-Fue la corta respuesta.

A estas alturas de su relación Steve conocía tan bien cada movimiento, palabra y sonido que no se intimidó para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Amaba a Tony más que a nada, incluso más que a sí mismo y no le parecía justo que nadie lo viera como era en realidad: Un hombre que necesitaba ser entendido y protegido.

-Qué bueno que llegaron.-Indicó el rubio no pensándolo demasiado.-Tony y yo tenemos algo que anunciarles.

El aludido lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Habían acordado en mantener el secreto hasta creerlo conveniente.

Los ojos azules le sonrieron y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para dejar salir al Tony Stark de siempre. Por eso extendió la mano y exclamó.

-¡Nos casamos!

Una argolla decoraba el anular izquierdo del hombre, reluciendo ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Fue el grito sorprendido de algunos cuantos.

-Oh, sí. Discúlpenos por no invitarlos, pero esta mañana despertamos aburridos, sin nada que hacer, así que decidimos casarnos.-Anunció el multimillonario como quien le indica a un taxista hacia dónde quiere ir.

-¡Steve!-Gritó Natasha.- ¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡Si, amigo! ¡Acabas de…de…!

-¡Cometer una locura!-Terminó Clint, interrumpiendo a Sam.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Steve!-Rio el arquero.- ¡Es ridículo!

-Si amigo, sin ofender Stark, pero no puedes ir aceptando los disparates de tú novio así como así.-Señaló Wilson con cierta risa nerviosa.

Tony abrió la boca pero su compañero le arrebató la palabra.

-¡Dejen de hablar de mi esposo de esa manera!-Ordenó en modo Capitán América.

-Steve.-Murmuró Natasha, pero el aludido detuvo su perorata con la mano.

-No tenemos por qué hacerlo, pero dejemos algo en claro no solo a ustedes tres, quien visiblemente parecen más escandalizados, sino a todos en general. Tony y yo nos casamos, si quieren felicitarnos agradeceremos su gesto de buen agrado, sino guárdense sus comentarios mordaces.

-Pero…

-Y otra cosa, fui yo quien le propuso matrimonio a Tony y me siento muy dichoso de que haya acepado compartir su vida conmigo.

El aludido no ocultó el estremecimiento que las palabras de su ahora esposo le provocaron.

Jamás, nadie, lo había defendido de esa manera. Desde que tenía memoria había sido él contra su padre; él contra el mundo; él contra los rivales y enemigos, pero desde que tenía a Steve a su lado todo eso se había derrumbado.

"Somos uno".-Había recitado Steve esa mañana, cuando después de una muy particular y cariñosa sesión de besos le pidió matrimonio de forma improvisada.

¿Cómo decirle No a ese maravilloso hombre que había cambiado su mundo?

¿Cómo no caer rendido ante su encanto, promesas, pero sobre todo, cuidados?

La armadura perfecta que durante años se había encargado de fabricar a su alrededor había cedido ante los encantos…no, ante el amor del hombre que lo sostenía y continuaría haciéndolo por el resto de su vida.

-Dios, te amo.-Murmuró Tony importándole muy poco todo lo que no fuera el rubio y besándolo con amor, pasión y devoción. Lo amaba sobre todo porque había sido el único ser que se había atrevido a conocerlo y quererlo en realidad.

Los Vengadores los miraron con varios sentimientos encontrados, pero predominando el desconcierto y la firmeza que las palabras de Steve les provocó.

El Capitán América se puso de pie junto con su preciada carga que no dejaba de besarlo.

-Por cierto, no nos esperen despiertos. MI ESPOSO y Yo iniciamos a partir de este momento y formalmente nuestra luna de miel…muérete de la envidia, humanidad.-Guiñó Stark quien inmediatamente volvió a su interesante tarea.

Un par de minutos después, si es que Banner contó bien, se atrevió a interrumpir el tenso silencio que se había propagado por la sala de estar.

-Bueno, por fin hubo alguien que se atrevió a domarlo.

Se ganó varias miradas pero al menos rompió la espesura inquietante del momento.

Bueno, ¿quién otro que el Capitán América para domar a Iron man?

Este matrimonio resultaría bastante… ¿interesante?

FIN

¿Comentarios?

Gracias por permitirme continuar

 _ **Katrinna Le Fay**_

 _Julio 2016_


End file.
